Luigi (2006 Series)
This article is about the 2006 character. For the 2015 version of this character, see Luigi. Personality Luigi is very timid and cowardly, therefore he ends up becoming frightened and discouraged from fighting, much to his teammates' dismay. He is seen usually teaming up with Sonic whenever he gets his momentary bursts of courage. Shadow's angry attitude often frightened him. Yoshi is always the one who comfortably carries Luigi on his saddle of his back, and sides with him, especially in Episode 7 & 8. He randomly fights the Axem Rangers X and the Koopa Bros, but when Mecha Sonic appears he becomes too scared and tries to hide while Mario drags him to the fight. He shows his brave side in Episode 7 when going to help Mario and the rest of the team who were trapped in the Minus World, only to end up surrounded by Bloopers. He could be often seen as comic relief in the series. But his feelings are very realistic, especially seeing Semi-Super Mecha Sonic brutally destroying the Axem Rangers X. Luigi is also considered to be compassionate, as shown in episode 3 when Yoshi falls off a cliff while searching for Chaos Emeralds, he dashed, screaming for Mario's help. He shows great love concern for his brother as well, often helping and healing and reviving him when he is injured/killed. Fighting Style Luigi does not usually fight when he is alone and chooses to run from his opponents, but he will team up with his friends to make some powerful attacks. When he does choose to fight, he is capable of fighting at a level equal to Mario. Luigi is known to have new hidden powers and known to be naturally a spell-type fighter. He uses a hammer like his brother, and he also is a great jumper. He has a rushing attack where he runs at opponents and aimlessly swings his fists at them (like his dash attack in the Smash Bros. series). He also uses a powerful finisher, his Green Missile attack from Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl. He can also use a Super Jump Punch that, while appearing differently from the Fire Jump Punch he possesses in the Smash Bros. series, is just as powerful and works in a similar fashion. He uses his hammer to knock Sonic at enemies, when he fights against the Yoshi Tribe. Also when he is in his shell transformation Yoshi picks him up with his tounge and spits him at enemies. Yoshi has also done this to Luigi when he transformed into a statue as Tanooki Luigi in episode 8. Transformations And Alternate Forms It is easy to assume that Luigi can use any of the transformations that Mario has used, due to this theory being true in the games as well as the fact that Luigi has turned into Cape Luigi. However, he has used some transformations that Mario has yet to use, such as: *Shell Luigi- This powerup first appeared in the video games in New Super Mario Bros.. In Super Mario Bros. Z, it seems to have the same uses. Luigi can use the shell to protect himself from attacks, slide around like a kicked Koopa shell (Mario had "surfed" atop Luigi's shell in episode 6 to chase down Semi-Super Mecha Sonic as well as to avoid some of Semi-Super's raining energy blasts), and act as a spring board when stomped on by allies. *Tanooki Luigi- This rare item first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. Again, it retains its main enhancements in SMBZ. Tanooki Luigi has the same flight enhancements as Raccoon Mario, and also possesses a tail that can be used to whack opponents, but Tanooki Luigi can become a statue that's immune to damage, and can also be used by the other heroes like a club to bash foes in this state. Apparently, he can also transform into other heavy objects, such as an 8-ton weight. Techniques And Abilities * Green Missile- (Attack Type: Offensive) Luigi's Signature Move, Luigi launches himself headfirst into his opponent with high speed. This technique is very similar to Headbonk, since both attacks make their users headbutt the opponent. * Lightning Punch- (Attack Type: Offensive) Luigi punches his opponent with his fist that is infused with Electricity. * Coward Punch- (Attack Type: Rush, Offensive) Luigi's only Rush Attack, which he aimlessly swings his fists around while running towards a group of enemies. Despite the name, this move is actually effective against the Koopatrols in The Great Doomship Offensive. * Knockback bros- (Attack Type: Offensive) (Requires Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic turns into his Spin Dash Form while Luigi hits him with his Hammer, which makes Sonic hit a enemy and then Sonic ricochets back to him, which Luigi can hit him into another enemy multiple times. this move is used in Mario and Luigi superstar saga and functions the same. * Hammered Egg- (Attack Type: Offensive) (Requires Yoshi) This Attack is exactly like His "knockback bros" Move except for the fact that Yoshi throws a Egg toward Luigi and Luigi hits The Egg into a Enemy. * Shapeshifting- (Attack Type: Defensive) (Requires Luigi to be wearing The Tanooki Suit), Luigi Transforms into a 8 Ton (16,000 Ib) Weight which can be used to crush a Opponent that's Right underneath Him. Luigi can also transform into a stone statue making him seemingly invulnerable to damage. While in this form he can also be used as a Weapon by Another Person. Episode Appearances Battles Gallery 2-28-2010 8-57-04 AM.png Swing Bros..jpg Smbzep7.PNG Trivia Like his brother and Yoshi, Luigi is one of the characters that do not "speak" or have a dialog box. Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters (2006 Series)